streetfighterfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Не играбельные персонажи
Представляем лист не играбельных персонажей (NPC) из серии''Street Fighter. Тут персонажи принявшие участие в играх но игроку они были недоступны. Street Fighter #Рэтсу -- один из друзей Гоукена, последний раз бился с Рю и Кеном. #Геки -- ниндзя который носит сюрикены и когти его можно найти в деревне Фуджи #Джо -- Американский подпольный кикбоксер из Нью-Йорка #Майк -- Афро-американский боксер которого можно найти возле горы Рашнор. Его часто путают с Балрогом. #Ли -- Кунг фу мастер из Китая. Он дядя Юна и Янга и друг Гена. Серия Street Fighter II'' #Элиза Мастерс -- подружка Кена, позднее ставшая его женой и матерью его сына Мел. Концовка Кена в первой Street Fighter Alpha показывает их первую встречу. Так же она появляеться в Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind, прологе Кена в Street Fighter IV, и в концовках Street Fighter Alpha 2, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Street Fighter III: New Generation, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, Street Fighter IV и Super Street Fighter IV. Она одна из немногих NPC которые попали в Анимационные фильмы. #Джейн и Эми -- ;жена и дочь Гайла, первая сестра Элизы, жены Кена. Они были в концовке Гайла, И просили Гайла не убивать М. Байсона. к тому же они появлялись в концовке Гайла Capcom Fighting Evolution , и Гайла/Чан-ли/Кэмми SFIV. Эми племяница Элизы. #Салли и Датта -- жена и сын Дхалсима, появились в концовке. В Street Fighter Alpha 3, Салли стоит на уровне Дхалсима. Также она присутствует на уровне в Super Street Fighter IV's India stage, хотя она появляется только тогда, когда сражаеться ее муж. Датта появляеться Street Fighter IV в Super Street Fighter IV. #Саманта -- давно потерянная мать Бланка, которая искала его несколько лет. Появляеться в концовке а также в играх Street Fighter IV в Super Street Fighter IV. #Дельта Рэд -- отряд Кэмми, состоящий из полковника Кейта Вульфмана, гиганта Мэттью Маккоя, первого лейтенанта Литу Луванду, и компьютерного чародея Джорджа Гинзу. Показаны в ее концовке. #Дорай -- отец Чан-Ли. Он был другом Гена и пропал на миссии. Чан-Ли в оригинальной концовке Street Fighter II она посещает его могилу. Он присутствует в Street Fighter II V, и там его убил М. Байсон. Серия Street Fighter Alpha #Гоутетсу -- покойный учитель Акумы и Гоукена. Показан в концовке Акумы в первой Alpha. #Безумные шестерни -- бывшая банда Содома and Роленто и злодеи в Final Fight. Содом собирает ее членов (Семья Андоре, Поизон, Брэд, Вонг Вху, Демнд, Роленто, Джей) и востанавливает банду в своей концовке в первой Alpha. Те же персонажи(как и пара других) присутствуют на уровне Гая Alpha 2 и Alpha 3. #Эль Гадо и Голли Вуд -- бывшие члены Безумных Шестерней помогающие Роленто сражаться в Alpha 2 и Alpha 3. #Майк Хаггар -- бывший рестлер и мэр Метро сити, вместе с Гайем и Коди разгромили банду Безумных Шестеренок в Final Fight. Он присутствует на уровне Гая в Alpha 2 и Alpha 3, аплодируя битве, так же в концовке Роленто в Alpha 2. так же появляется в концовке Хьюго в Street Fighter III: Second Impact, и Алекса в Capcom Fighting Evolution. Гигантская статую держащая Метро сити над головой присутствует на одном из уровней Street Fighter IV. #Джессика -- дочь Хаггара и девушка Коди, которую спасли от лап Банды Безумных шестеренок в Final Fight. Ее можно увидеть целующей Коди на уровне Гая в Alpha 2. В брошуре Street Fighter Zero 3 Secret File,сказано что она порвала с Коди как только он стал преступником и уехала в Европу чтобы учиться за границей. #Кей Читосе -- школьная подруга Сакуры, присутствует в ее концовке в Alpha 2. #Цукаши Касугано -- брат Сакуры, любит играть в видео игры. Согласно биографии Сакуры, она не любит не любит играть с ним видео игры потому что постоянно ему проигрывает. Присутствует на уровне Сакуры в SFA2,который больше уделяет внимание своим играм чем сражению снаружи. #Слуги Карин -- у Карин есть дворецкий по имени Ишизаку и работники по имени Шибазаку, Ишизаки их можно увидеть в игре, когда Шибазаку присутствует в концовке и в ее уровне. #Доктор Сенох -- ученый Шадало. Появляется в концовках Байсона. Взят из анимационного фильма Street Fighter II - в некоторых американских комиксах,его зовут Доктор Харуо Ичихара, лидером ученного отдела Шадалу. #Куклы -- Молодые девушки схваченные М. Байсоном и впоследствии подвергнутые гипнозу чтобы стать его элитной охраной. #Армагеддон Йоко -- тренер Р. Мики. Здоровая девушка с шинаи (тренировочный бамбуковый меч), которая тоже знаменитый рестлер. Присутствует в некторых победных анимациях. #Эди. Е -- продажный коп который работал на банду Безумных Шестеренок. Видимо все еще работает в органах. Присутствует в некоторых победных анимациях Коди, в которых он выгоняет его с экрана. Серия Street Fighter III #Мел -- сын Кена и Элизы и племянник Джулии (жены Гайла),первый раз появился когда спаринговался с Кеном в его концовке в New Generation и также его можно увидеть в концовке в 3rd Strike. Элиза беременна им в Street Fighter IV '' и его можно увидеть как новорожденного в концовке Кена в ''Super Street Fighter IV. В серии SFIII Мелу три года и он мечтает пойти по стопам отца. #Том и Патриция -- Том близкий друг и тренер Алекса, знавший его отца. Согласно фан-книге Street Fighter III, Том слышал о Гайле, и был знаком с Нэшом. Патриция дочь Тома и близкий друг Алекса. Она относиться к Алексу как к своему старшему брату, и согласно 3rd Strike она называет его "Алек". Том и Патриция также присутствовали в его концовке в Capcom Fighting Evolution. #Эффи -- подружка Некро, первый раз она появилась в его концовке в New Generation , и спасла его. В 2nd Impact и 3rd Strike, она была членом девушек правосудия. Она появлялась в некоторых официальных иллюстрациях и также было камео в концовке Фелиции в Capcom Fighting Evolution. #Девушки правосудия -- группа женщин судей, которые решают кто победил после двойного КО или командного финального раунда в любом матче. #Хоимей and Шаомей -- две молодые сестры из Гонконга, девушки Юна и Янга. Хоимей впервые появилась в концовках Юна и Янга в концовке 'New Generation'', где она была за овощным киоском своего отца, а Шаомей появилась в концовке Янга в 2nd Impact. Хоимей также присутствовала в концовках Юна и Янга в Super Street Fighter IV' , разозлившись за то что они не сказали куда ушли, она хватает Юна за ухо и тащит за собой. #Орто К. Готч -- дворецкий Дадли, появившийся в его концовке в ''3rd Strike и в прологе и концовке в Super Street Fighter IV . Его должны были назвать Орландо. #Колин -- помошник и секретарь Гилла, присутствующий в игре, и во всех концовках Гилла. #Члены тайного общества Гилла -- присутствуют в игре и на уровнях, они все носят колпаки. #Доктор Каре -- Присутствовал в концовке Двенадцатого. Он работает на организацию Уриена и Гилла. #Гипер пушки -- CWA состоящая из Бифа Сламковича и Гунлока из серии Slam Masters. Их показали в концовке Хьюго в 2nd Impact играя вместе с Рю, Некро или Гиллом. В японской версии их звали "Пулеметы". #Мастера реслинга - CWA команда состоящая из Майка Хаггара и Черной Вдовы из серии Slam Masters. Их показали в концовке Хьюго в 2nd Impact играя вместе с Еленой. В японской версии их звали "звезды реслинга". #Сараи -- ниндзя и друг Ибуки, показана в концовках Ибуки, также в прологе и концовке Super Street Fighter IV. #Семья и друзья Елены -- Елена дружит с Наруми, девушкой, с которой она познакомилась на учебе в Японии, у Елены есть старший брат, а мать и отец вожди племени. #Джулиана и Девид -- агенты ЦРУ которые преследуют Q, и появились они в его концовке в 3rd Strike. Джулиана девушка с вороньими волосами, а Девид афро-американец. Их имена похожи на Дэвида Духовны и Джиллиан Андерсон, актеров игравших главные роли в сериале Секретные файлы. Серия''Street Fighter IV'' #Лорен -- дочь Вайпер. Присутствует в The Ties That Bind и ее концовке в Super Street Fighter IV. #Кенди -- девушка Руфуса, привлекательная, рыжеволосая девушка одевающаяся как типичная девочка ковбой. В Super Street Fighter IV, ее показали глупой и незнающей как добраться до Северного полюса. Когда Руфус сказал что нужно просто идти на север, она назвала его гением. Она также веселит и поддерживает Руфуса. #Ученые Г.Р.Е.Х.а -- Носят радиоактивный костюм присутствуют на уровне Сета. Одного из них можно заметить когда он снимает в бонусной стадии "Сломай машину" в Super Street Fighter IV. #Брэд -- болван из Безумных Шестеренок. Появляется и плачет если играть за Коди, Роленто , Хьюго , Поизон или Гай и кричит "О моя машина", прямо как он это делает в''Final Fight''. #Семья Хакана- семья Хакана состоящая из его жены и семи дочерей присутствующих в его концовке Super Street Fighter IV и некоторых официальных иллюстрациях. Серия''Street Fighter V'' *'AS' -- солдаты Шадалу встречаются в Режиме истории. *'Азам' -- Слуга Рашида и член группы "Клуб Бойцов с мускулистой душой", в которой состоят Зангиев и Лаура. Также он старый друг Зангиева *'Bokori Man' -- Герой ТВ сериалов. *[[Воздушные Силы Соединенных Штатов|'Byron Taylor', David Crislip and Joe]] -- Byron Taylor is an American Air Force general and Guile's boss, David Crislip and Joe is USAF members. They appear in the Cinematic Story Mode , Byron Taylor also in the background in the Air Force Base stage. *'Don Sauvage' -- The Ring Announcer in the beginning of Zangief's character story. *'Одиннадцатый' - An earlier prototype of Twelve created by Dr. Woo, seen in Urien's character story. Urien has Eleven transform into a copy of himself to test its abilities, and causes heavy damage to it. Not satisfied, Urien tells Dr. Woo to improve it. It is later re-purposed by Kolin as raw material to resurrect Nash. *'Геки II' -- ниндзя заменивший настоящего Геки, после смерти оригинала. *'Mahesh '-- An Indian policeman that Dhalsim takes as a yoga disciple. In the Cinematic Story Mode, he is saved from being killed by Necalli thanks to Dhalsim and Ryu's quick intervention. *'Марлоу' -- ассистентка Коди. *'Namupun' -- A young girl who brought Sagat his meal in his character story. Due to the influence of the Satsui no Hado, Sagat saw her as an evil imp, worrying her, while she was oblivious to the situation. However, he overcame it, calming her and stating that he is okay. *'[Зайбатсу|Армия ниндзя семьи Канзаки' -- A large group of ninja working for the Kanzuki Family on a wide range of tasks. *'Peter Zonta' -- A Brazilian policeman fought by Cammy in the story mode. *'Phantom Bison' -- A form M. Bison takes after his body is destroyed in the story mode. *'Друг Рашида' -- друг Рашида, была схвачена Шадалу.A friend of Rashid that was captured by Shadaloo. *'Рокси‎‎', Аксель‎‎ and Джей -- бывшие члены банды Mad Gear в которой также состоял Абигайл. *'Тиффани Лордс' and Хината Вакаба -- девушки одетые в бикини на арене Пляж Канзаки. Они обе персонажи серии игр Rival Schools. *'Two P' -- очередной член банды Mad Gear. Появляется в конце мини-игры. *'Warrior Prophet' -- An Aztec warrior-priest from a place called "Ancient Altar". The Warrior Prophet monologues the story of the legend of Necalli. The Warrior Prophet foresees that during the next 'Hour of Battle', Necalli will consume the souls of "The one who agonizes to proceed on his path", "The one who serves the God of Fire" and "The one who fills the world with destruction". During the current 'Hour of Battle', it is revealed that Necalli has come to devour the soul of the Warrior Prophet, who takes solace in knowing that only the strongest warriors witness Necalli. After a short battle, the Warrior Prophet is defeated and consumed by Necalli. However, upon consuming the Warrior Prophet, Necalli's appearance changes from his original form to a much more human looking one. The scars and markings on the Warrior Prophet are transferred onto Necalli's person. In the story mode, the Prophet's predictions prove to be false. It is possible that his defeat and eventual death at Necalli's hands is what made the prophecy not be realized. *'Willa Maiu' -- тигр Сагата, появляется во его вступлении и участвует в его режиме истории. *'Ямато Надешико' -- A black haired female wrestler who is also R. Mika's tag-team partner, she was first seen on the cover of the Capcom Secret File from the arcade version of Alpha 3. Yamato appears in some of R. Mika's special attacks in Street Fighter V. Her name is a phrase which actually means the Japanese concept of the "perfect" woman. * Юрико Хибики -- младшая сестра Дэна. Серия Street Fighter EX #Циклоид - Модель человека из бонусного уровня. #Байсон II - настоящий последний босс Street Fighter EX2 Plus. #Зако A - молодой человек который может использовать Hadoken, Shoryuken и Tatsumaki Senpukyaku в моде настроек и бонусном уровне титров. #Зако B - силач который может использовать Double Lariat , Spinning Piledriver и Head Crush в моде настроек и бонусном уровне титров. #Зако C - молодая девушка с такими же приемами как у Шэрон в моде настроек и бонусном уровне титров. Gallery Sfi bustart retsu.jpg|Retsu in Street Fighter. Geki-1-.jpg|Geki in Street Fighter. Ima sf joe02.jpg|Joe in Street Fighter. Ima sf mike02.jpg|Mike in Street Fighter. Lee-sf1alternate.jpg|Lee in Street Fighter. 1419718-eliza masters super.png|Eliza Masters in Street Fighter IV. Dorai.png|Dorai in Street Fighter II V. 101078-126558-julia.jpg|Guile's wife, Julia, in the UDON comics. 2343135-amy.png|Guile and his daughter Amy in his Capcom Fighting Evolution ending. M._Bison_II.jpg|Bison II in Street Fighter EX 3. Lauren-sf4.jpg|Lauren in Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind. sf4-candy.jpg|Candy in Rufus' Super Street Fighter IV ending. sf4-sin.jpg|S.I.N. scientists in Decapre's animated sequence. oh-my-car.jpg|Bred: "Oh, my car!!" sf4-balrog-ending.jpg|The bandaged child in Balrog's Super Street Fighter IV ending. sf4-hakan-wife.jpg|Hakan's wife... sf4-hakan-kids.jpg|...And daughters in his Super Street Fighter IV ending. 2342832-sally4.png|Dhalsim's wife, Sally, in Street Fighter IV. Samntha.png|Blanka's mother, Samantha, in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition. Категория:Персонажи